Servant of Evil
by XxMiseryxIsxMyxMasterxX
Summary: NekuxOC Twincest Songfic to 'Servant of Evil' by Len Kagamine. It's not the happiest story, so don't read if you're easily depressed. Rated T for death and depressive moments.


_You are the princess_

_I am the servant_

_Destiny Divided_

_Pitiful Twins_

_To protect you_

_For that_

_I shall even become an evil_

_-_-_

She stared outside, a small smile playing on her lips as she stared at her garden, full of beautiful flowers, shredded and venomous flowers. She had her hair up, a butterfly beret keeping the dark strands in place. Her pale yellow and black laced dress moved in the slight breeze as she gently pressed a hand to the cold window pane, a distant look in her eyes.

Innocence, that was what I could see. She was as innocent, as sweet and caring as she was when we were kids, but it seemed that her subjects, that no one for that matter, could see through her thorn barriers, see the girl inside.

I knew she had become twisted, now having a sick sense of humor, not able to take a joke from anyone but myself. As her subject, I could do nothing but watch her gain hatred as she slaughtered those who opposed her, the 'Daughter of Evil' as they say.

But as her servant, a servant of evil, I could be by her side, and protect her.

My twin, my princess.

_-_-_

_We were born in expectation_

_The church bell blessed us_

_For selfish adults' reasons_

_Our future was ripped in two_

_-_-_

"_**Shh! Neku! I'm trying to concentrate!" she said sharply, yet still in her soft voice, as she struggled with a few twigs and vines. Simply staring, I watched until she was done, proudly holding it out on front of her, smiling her lovely, carefree smile. "It's for you Neku, so you will always have a piece of me!**_

_**I took the nature assembled ring with a joyful smile, knowing this was a memory I would keep forever.**_

_**And we would be together, forever, and always.**_

_**-**_

"_**NEKU!" She screamed, tears running down her face as she was carried away, reaching for me, her eyes pleading for me to keep them from taking her. "AZA!" I tried to run to her, but was held back, burning hot tears cascading down my face as I watched them take her away from me, watched them rip us in two…**_

_-_-_

_Even if everything in the world_

_Becomes your enemy_

_I will protect you, so_

_You just stay there smiling and laughing_

_-_-_

She laughed as I told her of my day, my trip to the other lands, other places. As I spun her a tale of the things I had seen, the people I had met, adventures I had been on. Her smile was so bright, her eyes watching my lips, hanging on my every word. I smiles softly, stopping my tale for a moment to kiss her pale pink lips.

With a smile, she spoke, _"Silly Neku, you shouldn't get this close to me, not when the world is my enemy." _I just kept smiling, same as she did, both of us knowing very well why I allowed myself to become so close.

And why she let me.

_-_-_

_You are the princess_

_I am the servant_

_Destiny Divided_

_Pitiful twins_

_To protect you_

_For that_

_I shall even become an evil_

_-_-_

I watched her sleep, lips parted slightly, chest moving up and down rhythmically as she breathed. Stroking her raven black hair softly, I smiled, saving this normal, humane moment to memory. This was her, my sister, my twin, at her most innocent. When she wasn't scheming, when she wasn't ruling over the land.

She was in a place that ruled _her_. And sometimes my dear princess needed that sanity, to help her keep her own.

To help keep mine stable.

_-_-_

_When I visited the neighboring country_

_That girl in green in town I happened to see_

_By the voice and smiling face that seemed kind_

_I fell in love at first sight_

_-_-_

I couldn't help but stare at the beautiful girl from the land of green as she walked through the town, smiling and laughing as she conversed with the man from the land of blue. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, and knew this was love.

After all, I felt this every day, wouldn't I know what love was like?

_-_-_

_But if the princess wishes that girl_

_To be removed_

_I will answer that_

_Why? My tears won't stop_

_-_-_

My eyes widened at her command, and I hoped I had heard wrong. "Princess, can you please repeat that?" I asked, staring at the back of the chair she was sat in. He arm moved to where I could see it, a green rose in hand. "I said," She murmured, and I could hear a note of pain in her voice as she spoke, "destroy the land of green," her hand closed around the rose tightly, ripping apart it's lace textured petals, "and the princess who rules over the accursed land."

I did as I was told, I must obey my sister's orders, I had to stay by her side. Taking my blade and placing it to the fearful nature toned girl's heart, tears falling thick and fast from my eyes. I whispered "I'm sorry."

That was the last thing she was ever to hear.

_-_-_

_You are the princess_

_I am the servant_

_Destiny Divided_

_Madly driven twins_

"_Today's snack is brioche"_

_You laugh_

_Laugh innocently_

_-_-_

Gripping her pale hand, I smiled; she smiled back. A happy, peaceful light is shining in her amber eyes, as she opens her mouth.

"Today's snack is brioche Neku!"

She laughs, her sweet, innocent laugh that I hear very rarely now a days. I laugh as well, intertwining our fingers, enjoying the tranquility of the moment.

_-_-_

_Soon this country will probably end_

_By the hand of angry citizens_

_If this is what we deserve_

_I shall attempt this fate_

_-_-_

I held her in my arms, feeling her quick-paced heartbeat inside her chest, fear showing all too plainly in her eyes as a few tears appeared.

The yelling of the town's people was getting louder, getting closer. They wanted her, they wanted my dear sister. But I was her servant, the only one truly loyal to her.

I was her brother, the only one who truly loved her.

With a sad, but caring smile, I kissed her forehead, knowing what had to be done.

_-_-_

"_Here, I will lend you my clothes_

_Wear this and escape immediately_

_It'll be alright, we're twins_

_Certainly, no one will notice"_

_-_-_

A while back, I had dyed my hair black, a few red highlights here and there; she had cut her hair shoulder length. With my hair down, I looked like her, exactly like her.

Handing her the clothes I wore during my days as a fugitive, when I had been searching for her. I saw her confused look and gently placed my hand on hers.

"Put these on, change places with me." "But-"

I placed a finger to her lips.

"It's alright, we're twins. No one will notice the difference.

_-_-_

_I am the princess_

_You are the fugitive_

_Destiny Divided_

_Sad twins_

_If you are an evil_

_Then I, too_

_Have the same blood running through_

_-_-_

I turned, wearing her satin gown and yellow heels, leaving the room with a sad smile on my face as I listened to her crying, begging me to stay. As much as I wanted to, I could not. For I must protect her, the daughter of evil; the servant of evil. We share the same blood, we share the same sanity.

But not the same fate.

_-_-_

_A long, long time ago in some place was_

_The kingdom of treacherous inhumanity_

_And there reigning in apex was_

_My very lovely sibling_

_-_-_

This was not a fairytale, I knew that as I was being thrown into the dungeon, hands and ankles tied tight, watching the night outside my barred window. I did not regret my decision, this was my choice. To save the charming, wonderful princess, the scared, worried fugitive, the innocent and stubborn sister who I loved so dearly,

My life was surely worth it.

_-_-_

_Even if everything of the world_

_(Finally the time has come)_

_Becomes your enemy_

_(The bell that announces the end rings)_

_I will be the one to protect you_

_(Giving no attention to the populace)_

_You just be somewhere laughing and smiling_

_(You speak my line)_

_Oh time for the snack_

__-_-__

The bell tolls, it tolls for me, as I'm led to the wooden platform, and pushed roughly to me knees before the execution device, the newly sharpened blade sending a chill down my spine, for it marked the end of my journey. Without being told, I lower my head to rest on the crest in the wood, not looking at any of the people who had tried to kill my dear twin. Instead, I looked into the eyes of a fugitive, and smiled before saying my final words.

"Oh time for the snack!"

SHING

I felt a small pain, then

Nothing

_-_-_

_You are the princess_

_I am the servant_

_Destiny divided_

_Pitiful twins_

_To protect you_

_For that_

_I shall even become an evil_

_-_-_

She was my princess, I was her servant. She was my maiden, I was her knight. She was my friend, I was her guardian, she was my sister, I was her brother.

I protected her, and I died with a smile on my face, hoping that she smiles even when I'm gone, hoping that she laughs everyday

_-_-_

_If I could be born again_

_I hope you'd play with me then_

_-_-_

The girl smiled, staring off at the blue sea, tears running down her face.

"_**Will you play with me today Aza?"**_

A sad chuckle escaped her lips.

"Not today Neku, not today."

------

**A/N- I might make 3 more of these, I think I will. I'll make them to the other parts that go with this song, that make up a story. I probably should have started with 'Daughter of Evil' instead of 'Servant of Evil' but I didn't think about it until halfway through this one. Anyway, in case you couldn't tell, Neku was the one speaking. I think it's pretty simple to follow…**

**Please Review! Just one little click away!**

**-Akki**


End file.
